


Thoughts, through life & death

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Parent Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Blue attends her mother's funeral and has trouble grappling with the fact that she never really had a normal relationship with her. Then again, what really is normal?





	Thoughts, through life & death

Blue had faced death before. There was the death of her bird Pokemon phobia. An empowering  
moment – giving her a bit more hope that she wouldn't end up a complete wreck. There was the death  
of Samuel Oak – that stupid Professor whom she felt some kind of obligation to. An obligation she felt  
despite the fact that he always judged her – always annoyingly took the moral high ground. His end  
was simple, just like him: old age. He died peacefully in his sleep, which might have been the reason  
why Agatha refused to attend his “celebration of life” ceremony – even though he wrote into his damn  
will that she should attend. Maybe that was the greatest trolling he'd ever done to her; the eternal  
satisfaction that Agatha would never feel anything but rage for the clean and painless way her ex-lover  
died. Blue had talked about it with Green during one of their usual conversations, influenced by  
whatever substance at whatever hour. He didn't care about his grandparents' petty lifelong fights, and  
had, “no regrets” about his last days with the only guardian he ever had. It must be nice to have such  
cut and dry emotions about family, Blue thought. Because she sure as hell didn't have, “no regrets”  
when it came to her current situation. The death of her mom, a person Blue hardly knew through no  
fault of her own.

  
A girl ten years younger than Blue, with the same blue eyes; same nose; same parents as her tapped her  
shoulder cautiously. “Father told me to get you some water, sis.”

  
Sis. Blue was used to being called that, but not by her. “Uh, thanks Bella. My mouth was getting kind  
of dry. I could have gotten it myself, though. You didn't have to do anything. Dad didn't have to worry  
about me.” _He never does. I don't need anything from him._

  
“I just did what he told me to. Anyways, I'm gonna go look at mom's corpse again.” This kid was  
always so matter of fact. It was so weird, how honest she was. It was one of the many things about  
Bella that Blue found so thoroughly unnatural. It was unfair that she existed, wasn't it? Blue thought  
about it often, how without the Mask of Ice she wouldn't exist and Blue wouldn't be so frighteningly  
undecided about the death of her own mother. She would be the way she was meant to be – a spoiled  
rich brat crying over the death of her mom, who she felt was more a best friend than a mom. Blue  
would get up on stage and recite her eulogy – a recollection of all the times they would go on trips  
overseas together, tanning on the beach and judging people's bad taste in bathing suits. They would get  
drunk off of spiked lemonade and they'd flirt with the pool boys because they were just THAT kind of  
mother-daughter duo.

  
Although their mother hated the beach and alcohol, so maybe that eulogy would have never happened  
no matter how many daughters she had nor how many were kidnapped.  
Anyways, she hadn't really dressed properly for the occasion either. She wore black a lot, but it  
wasn't...an appropriate black. That's a thing, right? Her dress was short and lacy at the top, with thin  
straps and a heart cut out to show off her bellybutton. Of course, Blue thought it was adorable and  
completely in tune with her fashion sense, but for a funeral? She'd worn black shape-wear just to hide  
the heart peep hole in her clothes. It was all awkward. Luckily, Crystal had a black shawl she was able  
to borrow – made the ensemble a little more modest. Blue wanted to just be herself, but she figured it  
was typical to be uncomfortable about her dress at her mom's funeral. Her mom was always  
uncomfortable with how she dressed. Never said anything, but the aura was enough. She walked over  
to the bar and ordered another tequila shot. At least the rich knew what people really needed at these  
kinds of gloomy events.

  
Gloomy. Blue still couldn't fully wrap her head around the severity of the situation. This was her  
mother, after all. But there was always a disconnect. Being stolen from her family at such a young age,  
her perspective could never be “average” or “normal”. When they were reunited, they were being  
pushed by the euphoria of it. Finally, a family back together again. One would expect things to fall into  
place neatly. That's what Blue hoped, at least. She didn't have experience with organized life; and soon  
enough the interactions with her parents became more and more stiff. Inquiries about her financial  
situation. Questions about how she survived for so many years. Concerns about her relationship with  
Silver. They were prodding into her life in ways that Blue never quite imagined was possible. Some  
might say it was just a parents thing, and maybe it was. How would she really know anything different?  
Her three best friends didn't really have parents either.

  
“You aren't allowed any more shots, miss. Even if the funeral’s for your mom.” The bartender gave  
Blue a solemn look. She was so much in her own head that she hadn't realized that she'd been ordering  
more shots. Blue's gloved nails curled like a cat's and she inched away from the table, turning around to  
face the crowd. Her father was surrounded by his rich relatives, discussing their obviously important  
jobs. Like it was just another Tuesday. Blue hadn't really talked to him much the entire weekend.  
Everything about what had happened was just...off.

  
Speaking of off, Bella's eyes were glaring at her from the corner of the room. Blue walked over to her,  
nearly tripping on her heels. She'd barely touched her iced tea. “What's up?” Blue managed to blurt out.

  
Bella winced at the words. Her once full cup was now empty, after what might have been the longest  
sip of a drink anyone could have ever taken mid conversation. Maybe they did have something in  
common, personality wise (hint: it was their sass).

  
“I just noticed you're really out of it. You usually have it all together.” At least Blue could still say that  
– aside from freak events – she was still great at acting.

  
“Well, you know, mom's gone and all.” Bella nodded, as if Blue's response was in any way sufficient,  
and left her alone. Alone with the complicated image of her mother, and all that came with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had this idea floating around that Blue's parents had another child. I also have always felt that the FRLG arc really missed the ball on Blue's parents and could have done a lot more with them than what actually happened. Blue's independant nature and trauma makes me believe that her relationships with them would be much more strained than what it is in canon. Of course, exploring this in the context of one of them passing away is sad, but I wanted to do some angst for once! I wrote this for the Specord Formal Writing Event. Through this event I actually got one of my works beta read for once, which is pretty cool. Kudos, bookmarks and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated.


End file.
